Eigmático
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Una serie de circunstancias hacer creer a Kisame que tal vez Itachi lo ve como algo más que un amigo.


Hola, este fic se me ocurrió de una forma graciosa... en fin, ojalá que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Enigmático<span>**

Ciertamente Itachi nunca había pasado por ser ante él como una persona enigmática, impresión que invariablemente daba al resto de la gente. Tal vez era por que no se habían separado desde que se conocían o quizá por que desde entonces hacían todo juntos. Kisame sólo lo pensó literalmente cuando se acercó a él y sin perder tiempo ocultó de su vista un papel sobre el que escribía, si bien no había secretos entre ellos tampoco se habían hecho revelaciones.

Normalmente no le hubiera importado que Itachi le ocultara algo, igual tenía derecho a la privacidad, ni le habría llamado la atención verlo escribir algo que no fuera un informe para el Líder, de no ser por la actitud tan rara que observó en él mientras escribía, eso fue lo que le interesó como enigma más que como curiosidad.

Itachi cerraba los ojos y parecía concentrarse en algo muy difícil de lograr, como uno de los genjutsus que usaba, después miraba distraídamente por la ventana algunos minutos y volvía a concentrarse, esta vez sobre el papel que tenía ante sí, jugaba con su pluma y finalmente escribía varias líneas de corrido, las releía, las tachaba y se concentraba de nuevo. Transcurrió más de una hora y Kisame no podía dejar de verlo, sin darse cuenta seguía sosteniendo frente a sí la revista de tiras cómicas ya sin leerla en una posición ridícula, pero Itachi tampoco reparó en eso, seguía profundamente perdido en sus meditaciones y Kisame profundamente perdido en su contemplación.

Se le reveló entonces como una peculiaridad misteriosa, no por el contenido de lo que escribía, sino por la forma _enigmática_en que se desenvolvía la escena. Itachi con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente, Itachi con el ceño fruncido tachando lo que acababa de escribir, Itachi mirando hacia fuera mientras golpeaba el tintero con la punta de la pluma. Itachi en un mundo aparte y Kisame viéndolo estupefacto por encima de una revista que aún hacía el intento de fingir leer.

Mientras descubría esta nueva faceta de Itachi también disfrutó como nunca de él como espectáculo, era una forma diferente de esforzarse de cómo lo hacía habitualmente y le provocó evocarlo entrenando con él enmedio del bosque, tratando de nadar más rápido que él o ensayando alguna forma de asesinar a alguien sin ensuciarse. Kisame sonrió, se sintió afortunado de tenerlo como compañero y le dieron unas ganas enormes de ser parte de Itachi en ese momento, de entrar a su burbuja y acompañarlo como cuando iban a nadar y dejaba que lo alcanzara.

Itachi sacó del escritorio una nueva hoja, copió rápidamente las líneas que no estaban tachadas, tomó la primera hoja y la partió en dos, luego en cuatro, luego en ocho, la arrugó y la arrojó al cesto de la basura. Suspiró satisfecho con ambas manos sobre el texto en limpio, solo le faltaba escribir una dedicatoria y firmarlo. Kisame reconoció su gesto de triunfo y supo que si no se daba prisa Itachi terminaría y ya no habría forma de acompañarlo como deseaba, la manera más fácil que se le ocurrió para entrar en su ocupación fue enterarse de qué era lo que estaba escribiendo.

Itachi mojó la pluma con tinta y cuando la deslizaba sobre el papel Kisame se levantó y fue a su lado en solo dos pasos, Itachi dejó a un lado la pluma y puso la hoja en su regazo para ocultar lo que decía con el escritorio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kisame? — La mirada de Itachi era muy fría, estaba recriminándole su apremio con ella.

— Pues nada, solo quería preguntarte si tenías hambre, por que yo si tengo mucha y creo que voy a salir a comer algo.

— Deja que termine y entonces vamos

Se reprochó interiormente por interrumpirlo, no se le ocurrió antes que podía desequilibrar la escena si intentaba participar en ella, buscó en sus ojos la ensoñación que momentos antes lo había capturado, pero dentro de los iris de Itachi ya no estaba ni ese toque de cordialidad que tenía siempre que lo emiraba. Kisame pensó que en verdad Itachi era enigmático, nunca antes lo vio comportarse así y ni él le dirigió una mirada como esa.

Kisame volvió a sentarse en su silla y recogió la revista que no recordaba haber dejado caer, se sintió mal, Itachi nunca se había molestado con él y auque no lo dijera estaba seguro que lo hizo enojar, abrió la revista y se asomó otra vez sobre ella pero era muy tarde, había roto la burbuja.

Itachi puso la hoja frente a él y sopló suavemente sobre ella para secar la tinta, la guardó en un cajón, se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí llamó a Kisame recordándole que él quería salir a comer algo. Kisame acudió a su lado y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo lo miraba como antes, pero no se consoló por que después de comportarse tan raro bien podría solamente estar fingiendo para evitarse una discusión.

Cuando regresaron Kisame aún no dejaba de preguntarse que motivó a Itachi para dedicarse tanto, tenía que saber qué escribió para poder saberlo, dudó antes de pedírselo, pero lo mismo no pudo hacerlo, Itachi se excusó y se acostó en una de las camas sin abrirla ni desvestirse, apenas pasaba de medio día y Kisame supo que tomaría una siesta corta, tal vez lo cansó escribir algo tan aparentemente laborioso.

Se durmió casi en seguida y Kisame no perdió tiempo, abrió el cajón donde estaba el papel y antes de leerlo le dio la espalda a Itachi para poder esconderlo fácilmente si se despertaba. Estaba ansioso y no se hizo esperar más.

"Para mi compañ"

La dedicatoria estaba incompleta, eso le mostró hasta que grado acabó con su inspiración al interrumpirlo, por lo menos ya sabía que era una epístola, continuó leyendo y se sorprendió tanto que involuntariamente abrió los ojos todo lo que le era posible y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Era una carta de amor, más exactamente, una declaración, Kisame la leyó velozmente por tratarse de algo tan íntimo para regresarla a su lugar lo más pronto posible, pero al llegar al final volteó a ver a Itachi dormido tranquilamente y trató de adivinar quién sería la chica a quien iba dirigida la carta.

Volvió a leerla despacio y la entendió de forma diferente. Desde tus ojos profundos y tu cascada de cabello azul hasta tus deliciosos labios y tu cuello tan delicado — afortunadamente no iba más abajo — y de nuestra maravillosa amistad hasta te prometo amarte más allá de la muerte. Sí, era muy trillado pero para un alma sensible como la de Kisame era un conjunto muy romántico.

Dio media vuelta para verlo y creerlo capaz de amar tan intensamente, por obvias razones no lo consiguió y trató de deducir quién era la dama que le inspiraba tanto, recordó la manera en que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba mientras escribía, quizá estuviera imaginándola. Pero siendo más objetivo vivían relativamente aislados y por consiguiente Itachi no conocía a ninguna dama, como no fuera la señora que acababa de servirles el almuerzo en la aldea, pero de cualquier forma no podía ser ella por que no tenía el cabello azul y mucho menos una maravillosa amistad con Itachi.

Fue a dejar la carta en donde la encontró y colocó su silla junto a la cama de Itachi, como si viéndolo dormir pudiera descubrir su secreto, si estaba enamorado de alguien desde hacía tiempo le pereció que fue muy discreto para que ni él pudiera notarlo, pensó que la declaración tendría buenos resultados, para su gusto era muy dulce y observó también que Itachi es un joven hermoso, no se atrevería a afirmar que noble pero sin duda cualquier chica se sentiría halagada de que él la pretendiera.

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente y se giró de lado para ver a la cara a Kisame, él pensó que tal vez no había estado dormido esos breves minutos y recogió su revista que estaba tirada a un lado para hacer como que no le prestaba atención a él.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Era una pregunta pautada pero Kisame deseaba escuchar que sí durmió y muy profundamente para estar seguro de que no se dio cuenta de nada. Itachi le sonrió ampliamente como casi nunca y eso le anunció un mal presagio.

— Leíste la carta ¿Verdad?

— ¿De qué carta estás hablando? — Kisame se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba dormido, prefería pensar eso y no que Itachi leía tan bien a través de sus acciones.

— Si no sabes de qué hablo por qué estás tan nervioso — Kisame hizo un gesto de desdén como desechando el comentario — Tu revista está al revés.

Kisame miró la revista abierta entre sus manos, efectivamente estaba al revés, Itachi se rió de nuevo, solo podía atribuirle su repentino buen humor a que pronto le confesaría sus sentimientos a su amada.

— ¿Estás tan feliz por la carta? — Kisame se resignó, de nada le valía ya seguir fingiendo.

— Sí, al fin pude escribirla, no es como yo lo esperaba, pero ya terminé con eso.

Comprendió que Itachi se sintiera aliviado al vaciar así sus sentimientos.

— ¿No te molesta… que la haya leído?

— No. Pero no quería que la leyeras todavía

— ¿Ibas a mostrármela?

— Claro, no me gustaría tener un secreto contigo — Kisame volvió a dejar caer su revista y se levantó bruscamente huyendo de la mirada de Itachi, él se sentó en la cama para volver a encararlo, no comprendía por qué estaba tan nervioso si ya le había dicho que no había problema con que supiera lo que decía la carta — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí pero no se por qué yo tendría que leer algo como eso

— ¿No te gustó?

— No es eso, es muy romántico pero… ¡no sé por qué rayos tendría que gustarme algo como eso!

— Kisame, escucha — Itachi se puso de pie quedando muy cerca de él — Tú realmente eres mi único amigo

Kisame se puso aún más nervioso, se pasó la mano varias veces por su cabello azul, en lo más recóndito de su ser hizo un gran esfuerzo por evitar imaginarse su nombre al principio de la carta. "Para mi compañero amado, Kisame". Itachi lo miraba desconcertado, Kisame solo pensó en alejarse de él, dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con la silla.

Se levantó de inmediato, antes de que a Itachi le pasara por la cabeza ayudarle, retrocedió casi corriendo hasta que su cadera topó con la mesa del centro de la estancia. Fue tan rápido que Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reír otra vez.

— Itachi, creo que esto no es apropiado.

— ¿Te refieres a la carta?

— ¡Correcto!, es la palabra que buscaba, no creo que esto sea correcto

— ¿Cuál es el problema?, ninguno de los dos va a decírselo al Líder.

— ¡Itachi basta! Me siento muy incómodo con esto.

Itachi cerró los ojos y suspiró, Kisame creyó que entonces cuando cerraba los ojos al escribir pensaba en él. Itachi se acercó pero al ver que Kisame estaba dispuesto para salir corriendo mantuvo cierta distancia.

— No quise incomodarte, si es por lo que dije lo siento mucho… creo que escribir esto me dejó un poco sentimental, Kisame, solo quería pedirte…

— ¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte!

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, ¿Es que no somos amigos?

Sintió algo quebrarse en su interior al escuchar eso, jamás habían hablado de sus sentimientos, a Kisame le dio la impresión de que de hecho nunca habían tenido una conversación tan larga, pero siempre creyó que estaba implícito que eran amigos, al igual que estaba más que claro que nunca serían algo más que eso.

— ¿Por qué hablas de esto Itachi?

— Está bien, si es eso. Somos buenos compañeros — Kisame se sintió triste, no quería perder su maravillosa amistad — Quería pedirte que me dieras tu opinión sobre la carta, pero no se lo digas al Líder.

Kisame suspiró aliviado, no era para él, solo se había confundido.

— Está bien pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el Líder con todo esto?

— Él me pidió que la escribiera, no quiere que nadie más se entere. Tú sabes, es para la señorita Konan.

— Ah, yo pensé que tú…

— Yo ni siquiera conozco a ninguna chica — Itachi fue con él y se sentó en la mesa del centro — Estoy cansado, anoche no dormí pensando que tenía que escribirla.

Kisame lo observó detenidamente a su lado, se sintió tonto, al entrometerse confundió las cosas y quizá lo único que logró fue herir a Itachi, pensó que si relamente hubiera escrito la carta para él se hubiera sentido muy halagado, como si fuera cualquier chica, verdaderamente le pareció muy romántico. Se maldijo por lo que le dio a entender sobre su amistad y trató de repararlo.

— No sé por qué me porté así.

— Kisame, no tienes por que disculparte

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — Itachi fue de nuevo a acostarse en la cama.

— No tienes por qué decirlo solo para quedar bien conmigo

— No me entiendes

— De verdad no es necesario, pero ya sé por que te pusiste tan histérico

— ¿En… en serio?

— Sí, a ti te gusta le señorita Konan

Kisame también estaba cansado, iba a tener que explicarle todo por que él tampoco entendía nada.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme.<p> 


End file.
